Fix You
by ThoseSweetNothings
Summary: A rival of Linphea's has gotten hold of the nature fairy's power and plans to slowly take it from within,only she can stop the battle inside her but she just isn't strong enough. It was always about the Dragon Fire, they were never supposed to go after nature. She needed somebody to save her, and he said he always would. (Set after Season Two, Episode 8 "Party Monster/Crasher")
1. Chapter 1

A soft sigh from her roommate awoke the brunette from her light slumber, the night far more sleepless than most. She tossed and turned some, before admitting defeat and looking restlessly at the clock. It was only 2:07 and she had a long night ahead of her if she planned on staying awake for the entirety of it. Her thoughts just happened to be preoccupied by a new transfer student at Red Fountain; his midnight eyes had yet to leave her memory.  
A sudden thump tore her from her thoughts and she found a very curious bunny by her side.

"What's got you up Kiko?" The bunny merely turned to a very feverish Bloom.

"Oh my," she states as she slides off her bed and over to her roommate.

Shaking the girls' shoulders, she whispers comforting words in hopes that the girl won't wake in fright.

"Bloom? Sweetie, wake up." And with thee last shake, the girl slowly opens her eyelids, groaning as she does.

"Fl-Flora? Wha-?" Her puzzled eyes start to open. She runs a hand through her red hair, only to find it sleek with sweat.

"It seems you've caught a cold Bloom. I have some herbal tea I can make, okay? Just give me a second." With the twirl of her hand she gets a tray with a small teacup and a spoonful of honey. Offering it to the redhead, Flora places her hand on the girls' forehead.

"You've got a bit of a fever, but this tea should get you back to sleep. You'll need some rest to fight this off, is all." But she assures to no one, for Bloom has drifted after only a few sips.

The brunette gingerly takes the cup from her light hold and instead of going back to her own bed, seats herself in a chair by the redhead. Careful not to wake her, she puts her head on the mattress and finds sleep with ease, a pair of blue eyes still invading her thoughts.

A cough and then another, and finally her eyelids open to see a very sick Bloom. First, however, a shooting pain runs through her neck.

"Well, that's what I get for sleeping on a chair." She mutters, but her attention is focused on her roommate.

"What's got you sick sweetie?" Her worried gaze doesn't do much to help the coughing redhead. But with a flick of her wrist, she holds a glass of water and offers it to Bloom.

The doors opens to a blonde with waist length hair, her bangs ruffled from sleep; mouth escaping a stifled yawn.

"What's with all the coughing?" She mumbles.

"Bloom's caught a cold." The brunette replies.

"Was she out late last night? I mean there's no other way she could have gotten sick." A girl with short pink hair asks as she enters.

"I saw Sky, but- he dropped me off like five minutes before curfew. We got caught in the rain though." she barely manages before another cough escapes her lips.

"Well that would do it." The blonde mutters.

"Stella!"

"What? It's true! And now she can't stop coughing. You won't be able to come to Magix today, will you? Let alone classes."

"Yeah, it's okay though. That's kinda why Sky came yesterday, he leaves for Eraklyon today so I wouldn't have gotten so see him." She offers as explanation.

"But now you're sick, you won't get to come."

"It's alright Tecna; I would've just been left without a date. Now I can rest while you girls go have fun with the boys!"

"We are not just leaving you here Bloom." the blonde objects.

"It's okay Stella, I'll stay with her." Flora states.

"And miss seeing Helia?"

"Its okay, I'd be left out like Bloom. You girls have fun on your date. Helia and I aren't dating, it would just be forced and awkward."

"Doubt it, but if you insist." Stella says with a shrug.

"Now get ready for classes, Musa and Layla are still asleep so get them up. You've only got defense class today anyway."

"And you?"

"I've got free period, Bloom. I'm just going to grab the nurse and have her check on you so that you can get better."

"Alright then, come on Stella." Tecna shrugs, pulling Stella along.

The two wave and head out of the room, Flora following behind to grab hold of the halls are still very vacant, she makes her way to the infirmary and finds the nurse at her desk with a novel.

"Hi there."

"Oh hello there Flora, what brings you here? Are you alright?" Her voice holds great concern.

"Oh, I'm okay. Bloom's got a cold though. She hasn't stopped coughing; I was hoping you could come by and maybe offer something to get the coughing down?"

"Poor thing, I'll be right over. Let me just get someone to watch my office in case somebody comes by and needs me."

With that, she leaves, noticing the halls are no longer empty. Students were starting to head down for breakfast and she realized that she was still in her night gown.

"Hey Flo, coming to breakfast?" Her friend Musa asks.

"I've got to change, but I'll be down to pick something up for Bloom and I."

"I hope she feels better, see ya."

Flora returns to her dorm, only to find her roommate has dosed off. She quietly goes to her closet. Knowing she won't be doing anything of interest, she grabs a chunky pink sweater and heads to the shower. Flora's quick with her notions and once the scent of her raspberry shampoo fully wakes her, she exists the shower. The sweater is big enough that pair of boy shorts under it is all she needs, however the chill of her room makes her think twice and she pulls on a part of cream knee socks. Her honey tinted hair is pulled into a lose braid in hopes that it'll keep it from getting in her face, she enters her room to find the nurse already there; tending to Bloom.

"Looks like she's been fighting a fever. I've got some medicine for her to take after she eats. Can you make sure she gets it dear?"

"Sure Miss Vanessa."

"Thank you Flora, she should get better by nightfall. It's nothing her body can't fight off." With that she leaves, but not before placing a small tray with water and two pills on the bedside table.

Taking another looking at the redhead in deep slumber, the brunette heads down to the dining hall in hopes to get breakfast for her before she wakes. Majority of the students start to leave for class, few are still sitting at the tables. She spots Stella and Layla and makes her way towards the pair.

"Hey you two!"

"Flora! How's Bloom?" The dark haired girl asks, worry clear in her voice.

"She'll be okay Layla. The nurse brought some medicine, she's sleeping right now. I'm going to give it to her after she has a bite to eat."

"The servers are closing the hall soon, we should go ahead and get the food now." Stella suggests. Not waiting for a response, she makes her way to the only line still open.

Flora follows and picks up a tray, grabbing a bottle of orange juice, coffee, a fruit parfait, a bowl of oatmeal, and a chocolate chip muffin.

"Good thing you grabbed the muffin, it's all Bloom wants when she's sick. Actually, better get two to be safe." Stella adds another to the tray, then spotting the hot chocolate, she adds three cups; earning her a confused look from the brunette.

"What? It's cold today and you guys need it. I didn't see them serving it earlier so I got one for myself, too." She earns a laugh from her friends as they make their way out of the dining hall.

"You guys should head to your class; I'll just take this to Bloom."

They part ways as she heads back to the dorm rooms, hands preoccupied by the heavy tray she holds. When she reaches the room she hears faint coughs. Hurrying to the redhead, she offers the cup of hot cocoa in hopes to help her throat. To her surprise, it actually does.

"Woah, how am I supposed to eat all of this Flora?" Her eyes widen at the variety of food on the tray.

"Some of it's for me silly." Proving as much, she grabs the parfait and takes a spoonful.

"You brought muffins!" Flora laughs then, nodding for assurance.

"I was thinking we could have a movie day today?" Bloom offers after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"That's a great idea! Do you have any in mind? I can pick some up from close by."

"Actually, I brought some from home. I have a bunch of romantic comedy's I've wanted to watch with you. There in my closet, in one of the- oh no!" She suddenly deems.

"What's wrong?" Her voice laced with concern, the brunette puts down her bowl and waits for some confirmation.

"I left them with Sky last week when I went to his dorm last weekend!" Flora sighs in relief, glad it wasn't a serious matter.

"I can pick them up, if you'd like?"

"Oh, would you Flora? I really want to see _the Notebook_; I just miss that movie so much. And I have _Easy A_ and it's so funny! If you'd get them I will definitely owe you!"

"Its okay sweetie, I don't mind! They sound like good movies and besides you're sick, it's the least I can do."

"You're the best Flora, I'd hug you but then you might get sick, too." She smiles sheepishly, while the brunette just laughs.

"I can go right now, later on they'll be coming here to get the girls and going to Magix."

She's quick to transform, her sweater no longer there, instead fairy dust covers her and her pink fairy outfit is revealed, her green leaf-life wings fluttering as they release from inside her back. She lands on the ground softly in her four inched ankle boots; hair twisting out of her braid and falling loosely below her waist.

"Before I go, here's your medicine." She walks over and offers the pills with a glass of water and waits patiently for it to be swallowed.

"I'll be back in a jiffy Bloom."

"Say hi to Helia for me."

"Oh hush, he's got classes." But still, her cheeks become flushed.

With a final wave, the fairy flies out the window. The forest providing a clear path to Red Fountain that she's quick to follow, unaware that she herself has a follower. Once the newly remodeled school building is in sight, Flora slows her pace. She doesn't notice a beam of light, a scream echoes through the trees as it hits directly towards her.

A laugh is heard as the fairy falls limp to the ground, unconscious.

"I don't know why he just wanted us to attack her and leave, but I love any excuse to hurt that annoying goody goody." 


	2. Chapter 2

_(The first chapter was very much an introduction. I should mention this story will not strictly follow events in the show. As you know it starts after episode eight of season three and will continue from it's own accord. reviews are greatly welcome. Also, I hope to update every few days so do look out for that. Oh, and i don't own Winx Club. If I did, the show wouldn't start sucking after the end of season if that's a bit harsh. Let me know your thoughts! & if anything is confusing or just a concern let me know.)_

* * *

A sharp pain keeps the girls' teeth gritted and her eyes shut painfully tight. She's unaware of the scar her nails will leave from digging so hard into her palms. Hands larger than hers clasp her fingers from their painful grip and she feels her heart beat quicken as one hand keeps a light hold on her fingers.

"Flora?" A very familiar voice calls, she recalls how she first heard it.

"You can open your eyes Flora, it's just me." The voice, it's so soothing and she almost gives in, but a scream leaves her lips as her back arches in pain. Her eyes glisten with tears, but when they finally open; it's to no avail. Her vision's become too blurry from the tears now staining her cheeks.

"He-Helia? What's happening? I-" but her state of confusion is cut off by her own scream. Hands are quick to hold her, words whispered attempting, hoping to calm her; but the pain is blinding.

It seems as though hours pass before its subdued, hands that held her had yet to leave and as her tears slowed, she noticed how raw her voice was from the screaming. As though reading her mind, a glass of water was brought to her lips. She sipped sparingly, mouth too weak to open but a few centimeters.

The brunette looks up to eyes previously frequenting her dreams and offers what she hopes is a smile.

"What happened?" Her voice croaks and she coughs, a blush framing her cheeks. She fans out her hair in hopes to frame her face from the midnight gaze that awaits her.

"I found you unconscious by the school grounds, some of the students said something had hit you. What had you coming to Red Fountain, if you don't mind me asking?" His gaze doesn't linger, his hand going to move the hair she so carefully placed to hide herself from him.

"Oh no! The movies!" She jolts up, remembering her objective; only to scream in response to what seems like knives wedged into her back. She grabs hold of the navy haired specialist, burying her face in his chest; arms secured around his neck. The boys' hands are quick to respond, circling around her small waist, at a loss for what else to do. He carefully lays her back down on the bed, only to be stopped when he realizes she's yet to release her hold on him.

When she realizes as much, the girl lets go of her hold, checks flushed with embarrassment. Helia's demeanor has yet to shift; he sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at her with a worried frown.

"I'm sorry I didn't know where else to take you. The nurse has gone to help aid a mission that majority of the first years are attending."

"It's okay, thank you for bringing me here. I mean, I'm not exactly light and you brought me all the way here so-"

"Flora, really, it was no trouble. And as far as weight you're about as heavy as a feather." He laughs then, but his gaze is quick to turn somber.

"I wish I knew what happened, you're in so much pain... I don't know what I can do." He looks down, an expression of helplessness and she feels the stinging of tears in her eyes. From her first impression, he had come off so confident- kind, but self-assured and now he sat helpless due to her own faulty conflict.

"It's gone now- the pain? I just- I mean, it's not your fault. Whoever it was, they left. I'll just see the nurse at Alfea and I'm sure she'll be able to help!" She smiles then, timidly placing her hand on his knee as if to reassure him.

"I have to get back, Bloom's sick. Would you mind doing me a favor?" She asks.

"Of course."

"Can you grab the DVDs by Sky's TV? I've got to get them for Bloom."

He nods and leaves, only to return moments later with a bag in hand. The brunette smiles in gratitude.

"Will do me a favor?" He asks before handing her the bag.

"Anything." She smiles and then blushes at the implication.

"Let me take you to Alfea. I want to know you reached there safely." She's about to object because she doesn't want to take him from his classes, but the concern in his eyes leaves her tongue tied and she just nods in agreement.

The fairy's about to get up, but arms are already lifting her.

"I can walk; you don't have to carry me." She'd be lying if she said had said she wanted to. The specialist just smiles in response. Before making their way out of the room, he hands her a coat explaining the weather is cold out; its then she looks down at her practically nude legs and turns beet red from embarrassment.

"You do that a lot, you know." He lightly states, causing her blush to deepen in its color.

"Sorry.' She mumbles, his reply is barely audible, but she can just make out his words;

"It's not a bad thing."

Flora's quick to the remember the coat in her hands, she slide into the piece, loving the way it's too big for her and the intoxicating scent that surrounds her. On their way to the elevator, she mentions several times that he should take it as he's only in his specialist uniform and the windows reveal snow. Each time she tried however, he would politely decline.

"Everyone is going to see us, oh my goodness." She mumbles, cheeks heating up as they descend the elevator and exist the school doors.

"It's alright Flora, all the students are aware you fell, it'd be stranger if you weren't being carried and actually flew out of here." His effortless laugh does more to calm her than she'd care to admit and she just pulls his coat tighter, face buried in his chest.

"Just a heads up, the boys were heading to Alfea to meet your friends and so we'll be riding with them. I don't want to risk taking you on a levabike. I hope you don't mind." She shakes her head no, she's comfortable with the boys, each a brother she always wanted. Her eyes start to droop, eyelids fluttering, straining to keep open until a soft whisper assures it's okay that she falls asleep and she finally gives in.

The few times Flora comes to consciousness she finds either Brandon checking on her or Riven asking if she needs anything and each time; Helia's hand, loosely running through her hair. She feels the ship land and that's when the voices of her friends allow her to open her eyelids.

"Flora! We heard what happened, are you okay?!" Layla's concerned tone meets her ears and she nods in reply.

"Bloom feels so bad-" and suddenly she's alert, hoisting herself up she meets their worried eyes with a frantic look.

"Bloom! She'll think it's her fault! Did you tell her it's not? Because it isn't. I-I have to tell her. Has her fevor broke? I-"

"FLORA!" The blonde fairy suddenly yells, in too much of a frenzy to do much else.

"She's fine. You can talk her out of her guilt, now I'm sorry for yelling, but you got hurt. Worry about you for a bit, okay?" She sighs then and looks up the boy carrying the injured fairy.

"Well?" She demands impatiently.  
"She was attacked. I found her unconscious by the school. Students say whatever hit her from behind which would explain the pain she's been in. It's stopped for now, but when she was in it-" he shudders recalling her piercing screams, arms involuntarily tightening their hold on the fairy.

"It has to be Darkar."

"No, I don't think this is the work of Darkar, Stella." The students turn to the voice of the headmistress.

"But, , who else? It's only logical, he's been after Bloom and-"

"Precisely why I don't believe it's him, Tecna. This was a direct attack on our dear Flora."

"She's friends with Bloom, he's attacked us before."

"Yes, but never just one of you. Never has it been just one fairy. His priorities haven't changed; he is still very much after the dragon fire." She explains.

"But then who?" Helia finally voices.

"It could have been one of monsters he's released in the forest, you said the pain in her back had stopped, is that right Flora?"

"Yes, it's gone now."

"Alright well I believe we don't have anything to worry about, but Flora, if you feel any pain you must tell me immediately, understood?" The fairy nods.

"Helia can you please take our Flora to her dorm? And girls please be careful in Magix, back by curfew, is that clear?"

"But Ms. F we can't leave now. Bloom's sick and Flora-"

"It's okay girls, really. Bloom and I are just gonna watch some movies. You have fun in Magix okay?" But they were yet to be convinced.

"I'll stay with them." Helia offers and the girls voice their approval, but Flora can only think of how embarrassing this was going to be.

"Bye Flora, Bye Helia. Take care of our little flower will ya?"

"Stella." The brunette groans, a blush heating her cheeks.

"What? You are the nature fairy, I'm just saying-" before she can continue, Musa's quick to push her towards the ship.

The ship slowly rises, leaving the gates of Alfea and dispersing into the forest.

"I can walk now." The fairy doesn't wait for what she knows will be an objection, already engulfed with guilt that he had to carry her to and from his school. Helia had barely met her, but it seemed they only met upon her being harmed.

As soon as her feet land on the school grounds, she can tell the pain is back. Flora bends down to the ground, arms clutchingher own waist in an attempt to lighten the affects of the pain. She doesn't scream this time, teeth remaining gritted, eyes closed shut escaping tears.

Hands hold her again, and she knows he's running, but she's afraid to find out the location.

"Ms. Faragonda! Please- she needs help. She can't move!" He's yet to regard the students gathering around, anxious whispers his ears are yet to acknowledge.

The headmistress has a change in demeanor, no longer worried, but frightened, motioning for the boy to follow her; she leads him to the infirmary.

"Vanessa! I need you to drug her. Flora needs a high dose of morphine now!" She shuts the doors and helps the boy place her student onto one of the beds, the girls' position yet to change.

The young nurse rushes to her cabinet, pulling out a syringe and what looks a clear liquid. It's then Flora decides to open her eyes, only to wish she had kept them shut. The needle, it's all she sees and her lips let out a small whimper before she becomes unconscious.

Helia can do nothing but keep hold of her small hand; he's the first to notice her eyes close.

"She fainted! The needle, she must have been afraid." His voice is frantic, eyes searching for answers from a uninformed nurse and defeated head mistress.

"Its okay, it's better she not be awake. We have to let the morphine kick in."

"What's happened Ms. Faragonda, why are we giving her such a large dose?"

"Because if this was just an attack, the morphine will calm her and she will be able to heal. If it's rejected then we'll conform what I hope to be false."

"What is it?"

"An ancient spell. One the fights internally with you to slowly take your powers until you're left without your wings."

"So if she doesn't resist the morphine she'll be alright?" The headmistress gives a hopeful nod turning towards the fairy just as a needle is inserted through her wrist.

At first nothing, for several minutes there's only the faint sounds of her soft breathing. The boys own breathing had stopped, finally exhaling when he sees the fairy's stature a remaining calm.

The moment of relief is short lived because seconds later they're encompassed by the fairy's piercing screams.

"Her body's rejecting it, she's been cursed."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello lovely readers, I wish you a happy new years and the biggest apology for this late update! I found myself unimpressed with this chapter and took my time to make it fitting to my liking. I've increased the words it seems, but not by too much as I like to have good place for each chapter to end while being fairly the same word count. I do hope you know Flora is really my main focus in this story, but i plan to pay mind to each character as Bloom holds a large role as does Helia. The Winx will be very vital as will the other specialist, but point of views will focus mainly on Flora, Bloom, Helia, and/or our antagonists. Speaking of Helia, he was quite hard for me to get down. I hope I do him justice, though he won't be like the show strictly portrays him. For me he came off as very cocky and amiss, but rather sweet and very smart. Make sense? Anyway, i'm blabbing. Please enjoy & do review!_

* * *

The scene before him is that of a sleeping fairy, red hair plastered over her face as her breath comes out in shallow tones.

He smiles in triumph, the orb that had just revealed the slumber of a fairy shifts to that of an elderly woman and a dark haired boy. Their conversation is that of the girl in between them; her slim form is turned onto her side, hair falling to the floor of the bed in the process.

Her limp wrist is picked up by the boy then gently put down as the headmistress places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let her rest, Helia. The magic I've used on Flora will allow the pain to submerge so long as she's sleeping, but the affects of the spell won't leave her body." He laughs then, an unsettling sound that makes even the witches before him shudder.

"Has our attack on that little flower fairy paid off yet?" The voice sounds that of ice, the witch grins as she watches a whimper release from the fairy's lips.

"All in due time, ladies." The voice is new, heads turn to the owner as he makes his way towards the four.

"Ah, Cyril. That nature fairy sure took to your magic; she's looking paler by the second." The wizard gives a curt nod in response.

"I hold to my end of the bargain, Darkar. Explain to me, how a mere cold will weaken the fairy whose power created the very ground you stand on?" The voice is collected, but his distaste is almost audible.

"Come now, don't be like that. You clearly hold no faith in your old friend. This spell was placed through rain; the affects will start slow and continue to worsen."

Cyril walks to the red form in front of him; he stands an inch shorter in height and bows in form of an apology.

"I believe I've been mistaken."

"It's seems we have, too. You're working with someone?" The voice belongs to that of the eldest sister, Icy. She offers a grimace in distaste.

"Don't be like that my dear; I'm only here to help you achieve the power you so desperately seek." The wizard smirks then.

The sister to her right just scoffs in response.

"The last thing we are is desperate; get that through to your head before saying another word." She turns her gaze towards the wizard, eyes a faded blue.

"I speak only in terms of your desire for the ultimate power Stormy." She dismisses his words, eyes on the red creature holding the glowing orb.

"You didn't answer Icy. Why are you working with someone without telling us?" The form then turns, grinning mercifully.

"I simply lacked a source he needed and he lacked the one I had gained. Mutualism, if you will."

"Care to explain how you two decided to partner up then?" The voice belongs to the last of the sisters; she impatiently taps her heel clad foot.

"Allow me to explain Darcy." He turns towards her, body of a deep crimson; armor placed where skin should be; his spine the only thing exposed.

"You see, Cyril here is from the same planet as that nature fairy. He's a wizard that was imprisoned years ago for his undoing of the guardian fairy of Linphea."

"Isn't the guardian fairy her mother?" His nod confirms her allegation.

"So how'd he escape the omega dimension?" The youngest sister ushers.

"I released him Stormy. We seek the same thing, the ultimate power."

"And why are you so willing to share?"

"It's he who told me of Bloom's dragon flame being the key."

"Okay so?"

"She's the key and Darkar can get hold of her, but unlocking the ultimate power takes more than just fire." Cyril interjects.

"The dragon fire reigns supreme because it's held responsible for creating life, but nature holds part in initiating that flame to actually become life."

"The dragon fire can't be yield without the power of nature?" The witch holds a resolved tone.

"Precisely. The two instigate each other. They can be used individually of course; as powers, but to hold true to binding they must to converged from within."

"So that's why you had us hit that nature freak?"

"Flora, yes." Very obviously not fond of the nickname towards the fairy.

"Don't tell me you feel for that weak little flower fairy. She's so insecure it's actually funny."

"But that specialist she's got a thing for? Now's he's actually something, he's got power."

"God but the hippie clothes and poems." she then groans.

"You're crushing on him?! He's a pacifist." Stormy practically spats.

"I'll change his ways." Icy states suggestively, earning a cackle from her younger sisters.

"Besides, all I want is that little fairy to crumble. Why not has some fun in the process?"

"Enough. We need to go to Linphea; I have a friend who owes me a favor. "Without second notice, the wizard slips into the now emerging portal; the three sisters not far behind. The portal remains unhinged until the armored monster passes through; slowly bringing the opening to its closure.

The arrival to Linphea occurs within moments, feet are to plant themselves on new ground. Eyes observe the calm of trees. Ears detect the chirps of the native species. Noses are keen to the crisp dew of spring, roses not far from blossom.

"God, this place is so...leafy." The youngest muttered, overwhelmed by the amount of green within the realm.

"No wonder that freak seeks out every plant her eyes land on, she's so used to this." Unable to keep from ogling at the variation in type; they're just _so_ many.

"We must hurry to the castle, come." The wizard states as he ignores the useless bickers offered by the witches that occupied his time rather wastefully.

Alfea's student were informed of their classmates' state during lunch in the dining hall, words of concern were expressed for the nature fairy until a loud gasp erupted from a blond; bringing a hush over the group.

"Flora!" The girl is frantic, hands moving on their own accord as she races out the doors of the dining area. Stella finds herself soon regretting to choose today to break in her new five inch heels, rather grateful she'd at least gone with the block heel and not the stiletto.

The fairy had found her plans come to a halt hours earlier than expected due to a call from a rather panicked Helia.

As she hurried to the double doors of the infirmary, the reason finally dawned on her.

"You want me to check on Bloom, right?" She meets a pair of midnight blue orbs.

"Please. I'm sorry for interrupting your date, but I have a feeling Flora will be very upset with herself if she finds out Bloom wasn't taken care of."

"It's okay, Brandon's just letting everyone know we're here and he'll come up with me to her dorm. I'm glad you called me; Flora would've been heartbroken to find no one took care of Bloom. It's a shame, such a sweet girl and she has yet to know how important she is." She smiles sadly before exiting, leaving a very guilty Helia to his thoughts.

It wasn't that he was quick to judge, but when the boy had first seen the group of Alfea fairies, they came off as very perky. One fairy in pink was left without a specialist by her side, he'd noticed. She had been keen to introduce herself, only to be interrupted by the spunky blond he came to know by the name of Stella.

He'd be lying if he said their striking features had gone unnoticed, the emerald eyes of the tan fairy had left him speechless. He had dismissed her as merely a pretty face, that was until she had got hold of his sketch and her sweet voice uttered exactly what he had aimed to achieve in the drawing.

"Saladin has been looking for you," A new voice calls quietly, abruptly breaking Helia from his thoughts.

"I-"

"Don't worry, I told him you were needed here." The boy brushes his brunette bangs to the side, looking thoughtfully at the sleeping fairy holding his friends attention.

"How is she?"

"Ms. Faragonda said sleeping is keeping her from feeling the pain, but she's losing her powers and we have no way of stopping it Brandon."

"Wait so Flora's going to lose her wings?" The boy asks, worry laced in his tone.

"Whoever did this is sucking the power from inside her." He replies bluntly.

"I could see this happening to Bloom what with Darkar and all, but why Flora?"

"It's not Darkar; a wizard by the name of Cyril is the one doing this." Helia speaks the name through gritted teeth.

"So, I'm guessing Flora's what's keeping you at Red Fountain."

"What? I haven't decided about transferring back." He finds it rather difficult to keep a neutral tone.

"Well I'm guessing it's a yes. Besides dude you were one of the best our school had; you were a great hero and you haven't lost that ability."

"I was fighting for absolutely no reason, why do you think I dropped out? Art was something I could actually pursue; I had no need for heroics."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have dropped out, back then it made sense that you attend art school, but now? I think you found your reason to stay because I can assure you she's something worth fighting for." and with a final glance at the sleeping nature fairy, the specialist departs.

Their surroundings are that of the exotic and unknown, plants they had never laid eyes on passed them quickly as three sisters followed suit of a wizard.

"The castle is up ahead, these are old friends so please, behave yourselves."

"But of course." The blue haired sister sneers.

"So why exactly are you friends with that flower fairy's parents?"

"What made you think she was the princess of Linphea?" The wizard turns them, expression solemn.

"She's not?!" Asks a gawking Darcy.

"Well first, her parent died in the fight against me; so they are most certainly not my friends. Second, she is not a princess. She was too young to be crowned and before any blood relations could step up, I helped this family achieve power in exchange for their servitude when needed."

"So she's an orphan?"

"Yes, she stayed with her aunt, but she spent her life raising her younger sister. Her aunt was kept guarding this realm and grew depressed when her husband died during a battle he fought with the company of light. Quite sad, isn't it?" He states with a light laugh.

"How the hell is she so perky?" mutters a shocked Icy.

"So why did you help this family gain power?" she then wonders aloud after several minutes pass in solitude.

"You're very curious today, well if you must know; I just went on instinct."

The wizard walked up a small hill, the castle now directly in sight.

"I knew they would be of use to me, they proved to be countless times before and now they will be again. Although, I wonder how they'll take to the surprise of my release from the Omega Dimension..." He trails off to his own thoughts, silently amused by the greeting that would await him.

A stone path with vine-adorned rails stood between them and their location. The four made their way to the castle of a soft pink hue adorned with accents of green and gold. The young wizard rapped once on the door and patiently waited.

"What's with the formality?" Stormy grumbled.

"I told you; they are old friends."

The double doors of a carved oak opened to tall women, her rose colored lips letting out a gasp in astonishment.

"Wizard Cyril?" She utters warily, hands quick to open the doors wider as if to allow entry to a ghost.

"Yes, it's me. Back from the dead, if you will." He offers a chuckle before walking in after who was most probably the queen of Linphea.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought some people who've been assisting me." He suddenly says, as if he'd forgotten his accomplices altogether.

"That's quite alright Cyril." not even turning to his words.

"So tell me, how is Princes Krystal?" At this, the woman halts. Her rose colored hair whips as she turns to him abruptly.

"What do you need with Krystal?" She speaks slow, voice hollow.

"Calm down, my dear. You owe me a favor and I've simply come to collect."

"I will repeat, what is it that you need with my daughter?"

"Overprotective is not an endearing quality, I hope you know. I simply want you to let her attend Alfea."

"She will, at sixteen." Her brows furrow then, confusion clearly stated in her sharp features.

"No, I need her to attend now. Have her train early. Faragonda has training classes set up for princess as young as thirteen. If I recall, she's already fifteen."

"What will happen to her?"

"Nothing." He simply states.

"Then what's her part in this?"

"I need her to be there, reuniting with her old friend...Helia, was it?" At this the queen looks up.

"He's in Magix? So he's a specialist?"

"Why yes, a very good one. So do we have a deal?" She nods her head, before bidding them farewell.

"I'm all about a love triangle that squashes Flora's heart, but all this trouble for another little pixie to attend Alfea?" Darcy asks on their out of the realm.

"Love is a wondrous thing, and heartbreak is its horrid equivalent." he chants.

"Dude, you've gotta stop with the riddles." The eldest sister states with a roll of her bleak sapphire orbs.

"Well miss, allow me to break it down to its simplicity for you; heartbreak is key for this spells success. No heart is pure and no heart is truly evil. We are run by our emotions and once Flora's heart starts aching at the sight of her lover with another, and a princess no less, her heart will begin to darken."

"So not only is she losing her wings, she's losing her boyfriend? I love it." Darcy gushes.

"Don't forget her annoying little goody goody act. It'll be gone, too." Stormy grins.

They step eagerly into the now engulfing portal, waiting for the plan that would take away everything from a certain nature fairy they so relentlessly despised.


End file.
